Impossible Love
by Brittany -Draco's Gurl
Summary: What if Bella and Renee never left. What if Bella and Edward met when she was little. What if it was Bella's 5th birthday when she met the Cullens.


This is my first story ever so don't expect it to be good. I wrote this on another site _the _ and I wrote when I was like twelve, so I'm sorry if it's not good. But I'm putting all my stories on ff so everyone can see how I began writing.

All characters belong to SM. All except my added characters.

(BPOV)  
>Whoa! Today's my birthday &amp; I'm turning five. Mommy's giving me a big party at daddy's vacation house. It'll still be in Forks but across the town. Everyone I know is coming and some other people.<p>

"Bella it's time to get ready for your party, now come down here right now."

"Yes mommy. I'm coming."

As Bella sits in her little pink chair her mother, Renee, gets the make-up, dress, flats, and ribbon for her daughter. While she's getting her ready, Charlie is out getting the house set-up. A young man came and knocked on the door.

"Hold on be there in a min." Charlie gets to the door.

"Hello, my name is Carlisle. My family and I heard there was a party going on around here and we're trying to make friends." 

"Well you heard correctly. My name is Charlie Swan. I'm guessing you and your family are the Cullens." 

"Nice to meet you Mr. Swan and yes we are the Cullens", replied Carlisle. 

"Well, why don't you and your family come by? You don't have to bring her a present. Just bring yourselves."

"Why thank you. We'll be here around ten" Carlisle left for home to tell his family what was going on.

Charlie dialed Renee's number. Ring, ring, ring.  
>"Hello. Renee we're having more people come for the party. The Cullens." <p>

(RPOV)

"Bella, let's go you've put on plenty of perfume on."  
>"Coming mommy", replied Bella.<p>

Renee's phone starts ringing.

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend she's upset. She's going off about something that you said, cause she doesn't get your humor like I do._

" Mommy your phony is ringing" 

"Hello? Oh good the more the better. Ok. Thank you we're leaving right now."

Bella come down the stairs. "Who was it", asked Bella.

"That was daddy", said Renee.

The Cullens are coming? Huh, I heard they didn't like people. Well, it's time for new friends, thought Renee.

"The Cullens are coming to your party", replied Renee.

"Yay, more people."

(THIRDPOV)

Bella and Renee arrive at the house.

"Happy birthday bells", said Jacob. 

"Thank you Jake", replied Bella. She gave him a hug. 

"You're welcomes."

(JPOV)

She looks sooooooo pretty. I wonder if she likes me? Ugh here comes Mike Newton. I hate him cause he's so in love with Bella. He better back off.

"Hiya Bella", said Mike. 

"Hey Mike", she replied.

(BPOV)  
>Look who's coming over. Mike Newton. I wish he would just leave me alone.<p>

"Hiya Bella", he said. 

"Hey Mike. Look there's Jessica you should go talked to her. Sorrys guys, but i have to go say hi to everyones."

"Bye bellsie", said Jake. 

"Bye Bella", said Mike.

As I walked away I saw this really, really pretty lady. She had really long blonde hais and she was sooo pretty I's was jealous.

"Hiya miss", I said.

"Why hello, I'm guessing that you're the birthday girl Isabella."

"Yup. Also I like to be called Bella."

"Well I'm Rosalie; I like to be called Rose."

"Your really pretty", replied Bella.

"Thank you Bella", cried Rose.

"ROSE!"

A big scary guy showed up. I mean he wasn't scary looking he was just big.

"Rose, where have you been? I've been searching for you."

"Sorry babe. Emmett I've been talking to the birthday girl Bella", she told him.  
>They look really alike but they likes each other hmmmmmssss.<p>

"Well hi there, I'm Emmett."

"Hello", I said.

"Well i have to go say hi so buh-bye." 

"Bye Bella", they said together.

"Katrina, Katrina, Katrina", I called. 

"Yes Bells", my best friend said. 

"Did you see the really pretty lady and the big guy with her", I asked. 

"Ya I did they're really nice", she replied.

"Bella, come here." UH-OH what did I do now.

"Coming daddy."

"See ya", said Katrina. 

"Bye", I replied.

I walked up to daddy."Yes daddy?"

(THIRDPOV)

"Hun I want you to meet the Cullens", said Charlie.  
>"I already<p>

y met Rosalie and Emmett."

Charlie looked surprised, "Well that's good." 

"So how about you meet the rest, sweetie" said Renee. 

"Ok mommy. Hi I'm Bella."

"Hello I'm Carlisle."

"I'm Esme."

"And this is the rest of our family", they said together.

"I'm Alice", said a short pixish girl. 

"Jasper", said a tall blond young man.

"Where's Edward", asked Esme.

"Right here mom." 

This handsome young man showed up. "Hello, I'm Edward." 

"Bella", she replied.

(EPOV)  
>When I went to breathe I almost couldn't control myself. It must be the little girl She smells so delicious. No Edward control yourself remember what you've done to not do this.<p>

(End of point of view) 

"Well it was nice to meet you all", she said.

"Now go play sweet-heart", said Renee. 

"Ok mommy." 

"I have to step outside for some air", commented Edward. 

"I'll go with you", replied Alice.

"KATRINA, DELILAH, JAKKE, ANTHONY, ANGELA, BEN, MIKE, JESS", cried Bella.

They came over to Bella, "What's up", they all said together.

"I say we all go outside and play tag in the woods", she replied.

"OK" said Katrina, Delilah, and Jess. 

"Brillant", replied Anthony, Ben, and Mike 

"Nice time to get dirty", moaned Angela. 

"Anything bellsie", said Jake. 

"Don't worry Angie you won't get dirty", laughed Bella.

After they played all sorts of games, it was time for cake and ice cream. Then everyone had to leave.

After the party, Jacob got home to his dad, Billy Black.

Jake walks through the door.

"Hey son, how was the party", Billy asked. 

"O.K.", replied Jake. 

"Really it was just o.k.", commented Billy. 

"Ya, cause there was new people there and our friends." 

"Oh really. Wait. Which friends?" 

"Just Ang, Ben, Anthony, Katrina, & Delilah", stated Jake. 

"And the new people", asked Billy. 

"Their names we're Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and Edward. The Cullens I think."

Billy froze.  
>(BBPOV)<br>The Cullens are back. No, then that means that no, no this can't be happening, not again.

"Jake you best stay away from them", I demanded. 

"But dad no dad that's not fair." 

"No son you don't know why", I complained. Don't tell me I have to tell him this whole story at this age. It's still to young.

"Then tell me why daddy please", begged Jake.

Then I told my son what the Cullens really were.

(JPOV)  
>As i listeneddd to what daddy's was saying I went silents.<br>I couldn't believes what's happening.  
>"But daddy's are you sures."<p>

"YES Jake I'm positive."

_**Back at the Cullen House**_

Sigh. Today's going to be complicated, thought Alice. 

"Now why's that", asked Edward. 

What are you guys talking about now, thought Esme. 

"I don't know. She's thinking out loud, real loud", replied Edward. 

"AAAAAWWWWWW!Don't start with the mind conversations, it's not fair", Emmett whined.

Dang it. I have to listen to this again, thought Rose. 

"Why is today going to be complicated", Edward asked Alice. 

"You know why", replied Alice. 

"Oh", commented Edward. 

"Spill now", Esme & Rose said together. 

"Tell me please", begged Emmett. 

It was quiet for a little while.

"Well you see the little girl Isabella-" 

"Bella. She likes to be called Bella", interrupted Rosalie. 

"- Bella well she's, she's my _La tua cantante_", Edward finished. 

"WHAT!"

Carlisle and Jasper came downstairs. 

"So that's why you and Alice left early", guessed Carlisle. 

"I kept trying to get it out of Alice but she wouldn't budge', complained Jasper. 

'At least I know how to keep a secret", said Alice happily.

"What am I supposed to do", asked Edward. 

Don't worry son, you'll find an answer soon, thought Carlisle. 

Just listen to Carlisle says cause I know this will wok out, thought Alice, hiding the rest of her thoghts from Edward. 

"Alice what are you hiding", asked Edward.  
>No response.<p>

"UUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!", groaned Edward and Alice. 

"WHAT!", everyone asked. 

"Tanya's coming", they groaned again.

There was a knock at the door. Esme went to get it. 

"Why hello Tanya", Esme greeted. 

"Hello Esme where is the rest of the family", she asked. 

"In the living room", Esme replied. 

"Hello everyone", Tanya commented. 

"Hello Tanya", everyone said except Alice and Edward. 

"Hello Alice, Edward", she said again. 

Hello Tanya", they said through grinding teeth. 

"What? Not happy to see me", she said innocently.

Alice froze. 

"ALICE", cried Jasper. 

"Jasper calm down. She's o.k.", replied Edward. 

"Yay. I have to go. Wait", replied Alice coming back to life.

Alice's phone vibrated.  
>"Hello. Hi Renee. Of course, I love to go shopping. She is. Alright. Bye." <p>

"Who was that", asked Tanya. 

"A friend. A soon to be very good friend", replied Alice. 

"OOHHH!"

Tanya didn't like that very much now she did she, thought everyone at the same time.  
>Edward started busting out laughing.<br>Everyone stared at him. 

"You all thought the same thing at the same time, except you Tanya", answered Edward. 

"Oh well, where's the rest of your family Tanya', asked Esme. 

"They didn't want to come and I was bored", replied Tanya. 

"Oh well I have to go shopping so bye everyone", called Alice. 

"Bye Alice", shouted everyone.

After Tanya arrived, Alice sped off to Olympia Alice slowed, she saw Renee and two little girls. Alice recognized Bella, but not the other little girl. 

"Hello Renee, Bella. And who is this", asked Alice. 

"This is Bella's cousins. Emma Swan", replied Renee.

"Hello", commented Emma. 

"Hiya Alice", greeted Bella. 

"Well it's nice to meet you Emma. Are you guys ready to shop",asked Alice. 

"Yuperdoodles", replied the girls.

"Emma's brother, Christopher, is with Charlie and his brother, Derek", commented Renee. 

"Oh how old is he", asked Alice. 

"The same age as Bella and Emma,5", answered Renee."They all had their birthday on the same day." 

"So all of them are like triplets", guessed Alice. 

"Sorta, but Emma and Chris's mother left when they were 2", said Renee in a hushed tone.

(APOV)  
>Huh? Wonder why I didn't see that coming. Oh well. Some things just don't make sense.<p>

"Well Renee where do we start", I asked. 

"The big stores. Oh and just so you know they're really expensive." 

"That's o.k." I have alot of money. 

"Alright then let's go", Renee said.

As we were shopping someone came behind me and tickled me. I turned around and my love was there. 

"Jazz what are you doing here", I asked him. 

"It's so boring with Tanya there. Edward went for a bite to eat, Emmett's not cracking anymore jokes, so I came here", he answered. 

"Oh hi Jasper", greeted Bella and Renee. 

"Hi guys. Who's this", he asked.  
>Sigh. He really is the gentleman. <p>

"This is Bella's cousin Emma", replied Renee.  
>(ThirdPov)<p>

Jasper looked at Alice because of her change of mood.  
>"Alice is such a wonderful girl and a great shopper", comment Renee. <p>

"Yup", agreed Bella and Emma. 

"Well now she has someone to shop with", stated Jasper.

"YAY", cried Alice, Bella, and Emma. 

"We go shopping with Emma every weekend", said Renee. 

"So that's why they're so happy", guessed Jasper.

"I guess", replied Renee."Well come on girls it's time to go home", stated Renee. 

"O.k. Bye Alice", replied Bella.

"Buh-bye Alice, Jasper", Emma said.

"Bye', said Jasper.

"Bye girls", said Alice.

After shopping, the Swans got home all hyper and happy. Also they saw a very familiar truck in he driveway. 

"Yay Jakeys here" cried Bella. 

"Now Chrisy has someone to play with", responded Emma. 

"Oh look. Both your daddies are home", pointed out Renee. 

Derek and Charlie walked out with Christopher. Billy and Jacob came out after.  
>"Jake whats are you doing here", asked Bella. <p>

"I's just wanted to see Chris and Emmy." 

"Ohh", replied a sad Bella. 

"Bellsie you do know that I was just kidding right", he assured her. 

"Oh o.k.", Bella said happily. 

"What. You don't say hi to your uncle", asked Derek. 

"Or to me", teased Billy. 

"Hi uncle Derek. Hi Billy." 

"Hey Bella how are you", they asked together. 

"Fine eveythings fine. We went shopping with Alice", she said. 

"Who",asked Charlie. 

"Alice. Alice Cullen. Don't you remember her from the party", asked Renee. 

"Yes. Yes I do." 

Billy froze. Jake looked at him. 

"Hey how bout you kids go play", suggested Billy. 

"Okay", they all said.

"Hey Jake wanna we go ride the dirt bikes", asked Chris. 

"Sures", replied Jake. 

"Heys whats are we supposed to do", asked Emma. 

"Yu can ride he quads", responded Jake. 

"Okay let usget our new riding gear", said Bella. 

After the girls got their gear on, Jake asked Bella a question. 

"So Bellsie. Yu went shopping with Alice Cullen." 

"Yuperdoodles. Whys do you want o know", wondered Bella. 

"Cause I wants you stay away from the Cullens." 

"No. No I won't cause they're my friends. Just cause I got to go shopping doesn't mean I have to stay away from them", cried Bella.  
>"Bella please just listen o me. Just stay away from them. For me please", begged Jake.<br>"Now go ride and leave me alone", shouted Bella.

No one heard his conversation except a very young woman. A young woman that was very beautiful, a young woman that was a vampire. Her name was Jane.  
>She crept up on and saw Bella. She went into shock as she recongnized her as her niece. <p>

"Oh Bella how I've missed you dearly." 

"Hey Bella can we go ride now", asked Emma. 

"Ya please Bella", begged Christopher. 

Jane went into sobs when saw her children. 

(JPOV) 

***FLASHBACK***  
>I was walking around the forest when someone took me from behind. Then everything went black &amp; this excruciating pain ran through my body. End becoming this beautiful monster. Then leaving my lovely family.<br>***END OF FLASHBACK***  
>Then Derek walked by. I froze as I breathed in his sent.<br>He smelled like a vampire. How? He couldn't be a vampire. He looks exactly how he looked when I "disappeared."

(THIRDPOV)  
>Derek looked up to where Jane was. He looked to see if anyone was looking then he ran at vampire speed to her. She was in shock. <p>

"Jane. Honey is that you", Derek asked. 

"Derek." 

"Yes it's me. Where have you been? Charlie never stopped searching for you", stated Derek. 

"I was being held prisoner in Volterra", she replied. 

"Well your back now. Also I was wondering where you went and I never gave up hope", he responded in a loving voice. 

"You're a vampire but how...", she asked in a whisper voice. 

"After you disappeared well I was searching for you and well you can figure it out the rest", he explained. 

"YA so what do I come back." 

"NO sorry to say but when all the kids, except the Blacks and Clearwaters, at 17 they well umm... just come then."  
>She had a puzzled face but let it go. <p>

"Let's go hunt", he suggusted. 

"O.K."

While they were hunting they ran into the Cullens. They explained to each other what they were and they found out they were vegetarians also. Derek told Alice who they were and all about Jane. 

"So your Emma's parents", asked Alice. 

"And Chris's." 

"O.k. That clears everything up."

BACK AT THE HOUSE!

"Hey Bella can we go ride now", asked Emma. 

"Ya please Bella", begged Chris. 

"Yuperdoodles. Which quad Emma", asked Bella. 

"The black and pink one", she responded. 

" Yay. that means I get to ride the green and pink one", cried Bella. 

Then they all went riding on the track. Tearing it up.

(30 mins l8er)

"Has anyone seen Derek", asked Charlie. 

"No." 

"Oh cause I can't find him", complained Charlie. 

"I'm right here. I went for a walk", replied Derek. 

"Oh well I'm going to call the kids in." 

"O.k. Renee", responded Billy.

Renee tried to get the kids attention but couldn't. She called Charlie out to help but he couldn't either. Finally Billy came out...

"Jacob Miles Austin Black", called Billy.  
>(I made his middle name from one of the Dallas Cowboys football team.)<p>

Jacob stopped immediately when he heard his full name. 

"Yes dad", he asked. 

"Get everyone inside." 

"O.k. HEY WE'S HAVE TO GO INSIDE RIGHT NOW", screamed Jake.

All the kids went inside. They were so hungry that all the kids had fifths.

"Didn't you guys take them to eat", Renee asked. 

"They said they weren't hungry", responded Charlie. 

"Same with the girls."

DING DONG 

"HAHAHAHA. I'll get it', said a laghing Bella.  
>She was laughing cause Jake said a really funny joke and when Christopher laughed spaghetti came out of his nose.<p>

"Who is it ", called a teared up Bella. 

"Someone you should know by now", replied the other person. 

"Leah, Seth." 

Yup can we come in", they asked. 

"Yes come in."

( By the way Leah likes Chris and Emma likes Seth no no no I take that back they love them, and like everyone else all the kids are the same age. oh nd Leah and Seth are twins.)

Leah and Seth saw Chris and Emma. 

"Chrisy", cried Leah. She ran at him and they fell to the ground. 

"Seth" Emma Shouted. She ran at him except he caught her.

"Jake." 

"Yes Renee." 

"You're sorta drooling", she replied a little bit laughing. 

"Renee are you ok cause I think you're seeing things cause I'm not drooling", he responded.  
>"Oh. CHARLIE WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY DRINK",SHE ASKED. <p>

"Nothing', he said guiltily.

"After Seth and Leah left, everyone went to bed. 'Cause Billy and Jake spent the night.

_**Four Years Later**_  
>It's been four years since everyone met the Cullens. Edward never went near Bella but Alice tried to get him to know her because she knew what was to come when she was 17.<p>

(BPOV)  
>I was walking when someone came behind me. <p>

"Hey Bella." I jumped. While I turned around I fell but it was Mike that caught me. 

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you." 

"It's ok Mike", I said. I started to like Mike now that he knew when to stay away when you get rejected. I know we're only 9 but still. Or at least he did until... 

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to go to dinner." 

"Well uh um Mike", I started. 

" Don't worry the whole gang is going but I didn't know if you were invited sooo..." 

"Oh ya sure", I responded a bit relieved. 

"Ok my mom will pick you up around say six", he told me smiling. 

"Ya um see you soon." I was walking home and thinking about my golden retriever friend. Mike what was I going to do about him.

" Mom Daddy I'm home", I yelled when I walked in the door, 

"Hey sweetheart", my mom shouted from the kitchen. 

"Hello Bella", Alice and jasper said together. 

"Ally Jasper."I gave them both a hug. ( Jasper isn't shy around Bella like in the book) 

"Bella would you like me to dress you up for the dinner", Alice asked. 

"Of course Ally."  
>( Ya everyone knows about everything cause the way girls gossip) <p>

"Alice would you please watch Bella tonight? Charlie has to go to this dinner at his work sooo... it's going to last really late", Renee said. 

"Ya but she would have to come to my house", replied Alice.(This is the first time Bella has gone to the Cullens home because of Edward)  
>Jasper shot her a worried glance. <p>

"Yay that's a first Alice."

I was in my room with Alice, when Rose came over with Esme. 

"Hello Bella", they said in unision. 

"Hey Rose, Esme", I said while Alice was doing my hair. 

"Can you guys help with her outfit and make-up", Alice asked with a bobby pin in her teeth. 

"I'll get her clothes", Rosalie said going through my closet. 

"I'll do her make-up", Esme said getting me my make-up. 

"Is this alright Alice', Rose asked her. She was holding up black skinny-jeans and deep blue blouse with a low v-neck cut. 

"Yes Rose that's what I was actually was going to pick out." 

"Then she's going to need Black eyeshadow, mascara, blue lip-gloss,and that's it', Esme asked. 

"Yes. I'm surprised you both picked everything I would've picked', Alice said happily. 

"Well Alice I guess great minds think alike", Esme said.  
>Alice finally finished my hair and Esme my make-up. Rosalie gave me my clothes and i went into the bathroom to change. I looked in the mirror and gasped. <p>

"Bella is everything ok sweetheart', my mom asked me. Well I thought to myself, I may be only nine but still my mom doesn't need to worry 24/7. 

"No', I said when I opened the door. "Everything is perfect." 

"Isabella you look perfect", my mom and dad said in unison. 

"Mom why are you crying? It's not like I'm leaving. I'm still going to be here. It's just a dinner with all my friends and then I'm spending the night at Alice's." 

"I know but you're growing up so fast." I know why she said this. She thought I was going to fall in love with someone before I hit 13. 

"Alright let's get her to the party", Alice said. 

"Umm Alice Edward is the only one with a car", Jasper said. 

(APOV)  
>I looked at Jazz. He couldn't take all the emotions going on around him.<br>"Alright let's get her to the party", I said trying to get Jazz out of there. He looked at me gratefully. 

"Umm Alice Edward is the only one with a car", Jasper said.  
>I looked into the future, he wouldn't be mad but he would hold his breath the whole time. I told him if you're around her more it would be easier but no. <p>

"That's ok. I'll give him a call and ask him." 

"Ok Alice." I dialed his number. 

"Yes Alice", he asked. 

"Well umm Charlie and Renee are going out of town and Bella will need a ride home from the dinner she's going to so would you be willing to go with me to pick her up."  
>He sighed.<p>

"Alice why", he asked a little angry. 

"'Cause she's going to spend the night. You need to get used to her smell anyways", I said in a whisper but I let a bit to much slip. 

"Why do I need to get used to it anyways Alice." 

"Well uh um cause I said so", I replied stuttering a bit.  
>"Alice", he said in a dissaproving tone. "Fine but oh nevermind."<br>I hung up then heard a honking outside. 

(BPOV)  
>"That's my ride", I said. <p>

"Bella me and Edward will pick you up so take this so when you come out you can call and find us ok", Alice said handing me a black cell phone. 

"Ok thank you Alice." 

I went outside and saw Mike waiting in a Black Collar button up shirt and jeans.  
>My flats were nice but his DC shoes looked way more expensive then my shoes. <p>

"Wow bells you look wow", he said stunned. 

"Thanks Mike you look good to", I said while blushing. 

We got to the most nice restaurant there in Forks. I saw everyone there. Emma with Seth, Chris with Leah, Jake with Jessica, Lauren with Tyler, Ang with Ben, Anthony with Delilah, and Katrina. Jake looked ok but not all so happy about it. 

"Hey Bells", Jake said when I walked out with Mike. 

"Hello Jacob." 

We got inside with all the adults had ordered our food. I actually had a good time with Mike.  
>When it was over I went outside and called Alice. She told me where they were and Mike walked me to their car. <p>

"Thanks for coming Bells", he said. 

"Anytime Mike", I replied. 

"Well have a wonderful night Bella" he told me and kissed my cheek. I giggled.  
>I got in the backseat. <p>

"Ohh lala. Bella you got the boys going after you", Alice said turning around in the passenger seat. Edward was driving. 

"Oh Alice it's nothing', I said while blushing and looking out the window.  
>Edward looked at me through the rear view mirror. <p>

"So did you have fun Bells", Alice asked me. 

"Well ya." 

Then on the ride back to her house we talked about the dinner the whole ride. We finally got there and Alice made me get dressed and had a girls night with Rose and Esme.

(APOV)  
>We just finished our graduation and I was really depressed. It's been a week since Bella had her little date. Now I just wanted to die, knowing how my little Bella would react to us moving. I couldn't bear the pain. <p>

"Alice, why are you so depressed about moving. You used to love when we moved away", Edward asked me again for the past hour. 

"You wouldn't understand because you never got attached to her. Now leave me alone", I almost screamed at him. Jasper was by my side immediately, growling at Edward. 

"Edward just back off", he said trying to calm me down. 

"Alice who are you talking about? Who are you attached to, what that little human you call 'your little Bella' in your thoughts", he screamed back at me. 

"Yes Edward. Yes I'm attached to Isabella Swan because I love her. I love her with all my dead heart that no longer beats. You would have no idea how I felt about her, because you were never there when she needed that someone." 

"Why would I need to be there? HUH? WHY?" That is when I couldn't hold my secret anymore. He needed to know. I hated it when we fought and this time I actually had Emmett holding me back. 

"BECAUSE YOU FALL IN LOVE WITH HER. THAT'S WHY", and with that Emmett let me go and I ran to my room and sobbed all night. I heard everyone packing there stuff and Jasper and Edward talking outside. 

" You can't go off on her like that Edward. She's going through a lot right now with the whole Swan family. She can't hold it all together anymore." 

"I know Jasper, but it's so hard when I don't want to move either. That night we picked Bella up I saw that Mike Newton kiss her cheek and I felt protective all of a sudden. I-I-I didn't know what was coming over me. When I saw here blush in the car I wanted to hold her like she was my precious little girl." 

"Well she's stopped sobbing so I'm going to check on her." I was laying down when Jasper came in the room.  
>He started to say something but stopped. <p>

"Jasper. Jazzy what's wrong? Sweetheart why are you looking at me like that?", I asked him a little scared. Carlisle came in as well and stopped in the doorway. 

"Alice you're crying. But not real tears just tears of blood", Carlisle told me as Jasper came towards me. 

Everyone came up after he said that. 

"You really don't want to go do you", Esme asked me. 

"No I don't. Esme I've really grown attached." 

"Then we won't move just stay anyways and act liked we moved", Carlisle suggested. After that I blanked out and had a vision. 

*Vision*  
>Charlie and Renee leave Bella with Billy Black and are going hiking. A vampire is in the area and attacks them. Three days later and they're vampires. Bella thinks they're dead and is left with Billy and Jacob.<br>*End of Vision* 

"NO", Edward and I said together. 

"ALICE what is it", Jasper asked me hugging me to his chest. That's when I started crying tears of blood again. 

Edward sat at the end of the bed and put his head in his hands. Then he explained what was happening. 

"Well then let's go get them and stop it." 

"Emmett we can't it's happening right now. The best is to go and find them and comfort them", I butted in. 

Then with that we went to find them and we brought them home.

(BPOV)  
>I was playing with Jake when a whole week passed by and they found mama and dad dead in the forest.(OR SO WHAT BELLA THOUGHT) I ended up living with Jake and Billy.<p>

*8 yrs later (I know it was a big jump but still this is going to be interesting)* 

It's been eight years since mum and dad died and the Cullens moved. I was still living with Billy and Jake but I owned the house we used to live in and I visit it from time to time. I feel in love with Jake when I hit thirteen. Billy's okay with it and now something very serious happened. Jake and I got in a fight and he started to shake. 

*Flashback*  
>"Why are you so mad that I was hanging out with Mike. He's just a friend. You know that Jake, why would you think I was cheating on you. Huh? Why? You know I love you.", I told him.<p>

He thought I was cheating on him. It wasn't like that with Mike. No I could never be that way with Mike. I was once but that didn't work out. 

"Because Bella you were all on him. I saw it with my own eyes", he screamed at me. He was preyty tall for a seventeen tear old so he towered over me. 

"You're just so stuck up in your own little world to think that was me. After I've told how much I love you, you think I would do that to you. If this is how it's going to be then why don't you just say those magic words and I'll be out of your life. Say it's over Jacob Say it and I'll leave", I screamed back at him with tears streaming down my face.

That's when I noticed he was shaking. I started to back away when all of a sudden Jake was gone and a reddish brown wolf was right in front of me. He growled at me and I fell backwards on a tree root and started screaming. Then there was howling and the wolf left. I was in the forest not knowing where I was, and just stayed there. I cried when it was dark and just laid there when the wolf came back. I screamed when it came busting through the bushes. I started mumbling my goodbye's before I died.

I told the lord that I loved all my family. How I loved Billy, and how I miss the Cullens. Then the wolf came closer to me. 

"Jake. Oh, Jake. How I wish you were here right now. I love you so much, and I'm so sorry we fought the way we did. Oh God I love you so much", I screamed towards the sky.

Then after my little rant the big wolf looked at me and ran back to the bushes, and they started moving. Then a man came out and it was Jacob. 

"Bella I'm so sorry for that, and I didn't mean to scare you honestly. I love you so much. Please forgive me. You don't have to apologize, just forgive me."

And with that I ran to him. I held on to him with all I could. He explained to me what he was, and about how the Cullens were vampires. I couldn't believe I was friends with Vampires. The word made me shudder. We went back to my house and stayed there until Sam called him. I gave him a loving kiss goodbye and watched him go to the forest.  
>*End of Flashback* <p>

I laughed at the memory remembering how Jake used to be gentle with me 'cause he was getting used to the strength thing. It's been a month now and some vampires were coming around. Jake wouldn't tell me who they were and said that he would give me a hint. 

"We have to remake the treaty with them", he told me as we laid on the couch, me in his arms. 

"Hmm, let's see. The nomads from last week." 

"No not even close. They're vegetarians." 

"The Denali's", I tried again. 

"No but close." I gasped as I figured it out. 

"The Cullens", I asked him looking in his eyes. 

"Yes and Sam said that they had two new additions to the coven. He wouldn't tell me who they are but I'll be back tonight. Will you be okay?" 

"Of course I'm always okay. I'll see you later", I told him as he started to get up. 

"I'm looking forward to that", he said as he kissed me passionately. 

"You know I don't want you to leave when you do that", I told him while pouting. 

"I know", he told me smiling his perfect smile. I gave him a quick peck on the lips, and he turned to the forest. 

"I love you", I shouted at him, but he already transformed. Then he sent back a little yelp. I just giggled. Then I walked back to the house.

(JPOV)  
>"He wouldn't tell me who they are but I'll be back later tonight. Will you be okay", I asked her not wanting to leave. <p>

"Of course I'm always okay. I'll see you tonight." She told me as I started to get up. 

"I'm looking forward to that", I told her, then kissing here passionately. 

"You know I don't want you to leave when you do that." She told me while pouting. God I loved her so much. We haven't fought since that day. And I was always happy about having her know. 

"I know", I told her while smiling. With that she gave me a quick kiss and I left for the forest.  
>"I love you." I yelped back to her and smiled. <p>

_EW! Do you HAVE to think about kissing Bella in front of me?  
>Embry stop complaining. Jacob you're late we're all here. Even the Cullens, now step it up a notch.<br>Okay okay. Bella wouldn't let me go.  
>Ugh please. Jake stop talking about her I wanna barf.<br>Shut it Leah.  
>Stop both of you.<br>Yes Sam_, we both said in harmony. 

Finally I arrived to the smell of stink and I saw all of them. That's when I froze 'cause I saw Renee and Charlie. Sam left beckoning me over to switch forms. We came back in view and took my cell phone from Sam. 

"Jake is that you. The little Jakey that has grown up with my little Bella", Renee asked me. 

"Yea. We sorta grew out of that friendship phase though." 

"Now let's get back to this treaty. Seth go phase."Sam ordered.

I swear that little kid can get annoying. Then Leah growled. She didn't like it when her brother was unprotected. 

"Fine so can you Leah", he said rolling his eyes.

Seth right along with him. She walked the oppisite direction with her nose in the air. Then we got on with the treaty.

(BPOV)  
>I was sitting there watching Romeo and Juliet when there was a knock on the door.<br>I went to the door and opened it. It was my two favorite cousins. Emma and Christopher along with their parents. Since Leah imprinted on Chris, and Seth on Emma they knew about vampires. So their mother Jane came back into the picture. Derek and Jane left an hour afterwards. Then we decided to ride for something to do. We got cleaned up and someone knocked on the door. We all went to get it and opened the door. There was a man at the door and he walked in towards us. I pulled out my phone and dialed Jake's number as we all backed away. 

"Bells", he said when he answered. 

"Ja- Jake there's a vampire here and well he's coming towards us." 

"Do we know him", he asked. 

"I don't-", that's when he attacked all of us. First Chris then Emma. 

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH", I screamed. The last thing I heard was Jake's voice.

(JPOV)  
>My phone started to vibrate. Sam gave me a dissaproving look. I looked at the ID and it read 'Bella'. <p>

"Sam it's Bella", I told him. 

"Fine answer it if you must." 

"Thank you." I told him happily. "Bells", I answered. 

"Ja-Jake there's a vampire here and he's coming towards us". Emma and Christopher must be there. 

"Do we know him", I asked, scared for her saftey. 

"I don't-" Then she screamed. 

"BELLA!" Then I ran an phased. Seth and Leah were after me. I explained what happened and we ran faster. We finally got there and we realized everyone followed after us. Even the bloodsuckers. I only didn't hate four of them. Derek, Jane, Renee, and Charlie. By the time everyone caught up to us we already killed the bloodsucker. I ran to Bella, Seth to Emma, and Leah to Chris. They were bitten and we couldn't do anything except hear them scream.

(BPOV)  
>All I felt was a searing pain going throgh my body. I heard people's voices and somehow I heard Emma's and Chris's voices as well. <p>

_Bella it's me Chris. How come we can talk to each other and not to them  
>I don't know but Emma can you hear me?<br>Yea What happened AAAAAaggggggg that hurt  
>We got attacked by a vampire, sis are you Whoa crap I know what you mean.<br>I'm go-going to think of a song s-so I d-don't focus on the pain.  
>Alright Bella.<em> 

"Bells can you hear me?" 

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH", was all I could say. I didn't open my mouth at all until the pain got worse in my chest. 

All I heard was Emma, Chris, and my screams mingled together. I heard my heart beat one last time and we all opened our eyes. 

"Bella." 

"Chris." 

"Emm." 

We all jumped up and ran to the wall. 

"Bella, do you remember me", Jake asked me. 

"Jacob", I asked him. 

"Yea Bells it's me", he said coming closer. I ran to him but didn't squeeze him too tight. 

"God Jake. I'm so sorry that this has happened", I told burying my face in his shoulder. 

"It's okay. This wasn't your fault, but you sure do reek." 

"Thanks Jake I feel loved", I told him laughing. He looked at me as my voice sounded like bells. 

"Seth. Where's Seth", Emma asked looking worried. I think I know where he is, kitchen. 

"In the kitchen babe. Wow you look ravishing", he said as he walked out. 

"Wow Seth you stink", she giggled. 

"So do you, but we can get past the smell", he said kissing her gently. 

"EEEEEWWWWW gross I don't want to see my sister kissing that's just disgusting", said Chris. 

"Same goes for you Seth", Leah commented. 

"Like you two don't kiss at all", Jake asked while holding me close to his chest. 

"Not in front of people", they said together. 

"I'm pretty sure my brother wouldn't want to see that at all", someone said. I froze as I reconginized the voice. 

"Dad", I said while turning around. 

"My dear little Isabella you look wonderful darling", my mother said to me. 

"Mom", I yelled while giving them a big hug. 

"When did you-." 

"When everyone said we died it was because we got attacked on that hiking trip", my dad told me. 

"Bella, do you remember me", a voice asked. I remember that voice from when I was little. 

"Is that the little pixie that used to dress me up when I was a little girl", I asked not turning around. 

"Yes it is. Now turn around I want to see what you look like now." I turned slowly and she was standing right there.

I saw a very stunning man next to her. Then I remembered who he was. He was never near me like Alice was. That man looked like an angel. It was Edward. Edward Cullen. 

"Alice is that really you."

Edward was looking at me really weird, like I was the only one in the room. Jake growled, looking at him. Edward looked down. I walked up to Alice who had Jasper next to her. 

"Alice you look dashing." 

"Psh Bella do you need your eyes checked cause I don't look as fine as you." 

"I told you that you were beautiful", Jasper whispered in her ear. 

She walked to me and gave me a hug. 

"You have no idea how long I've missed you. Last time I saw you, you were itty bitty. Now you look like a beautiful woman." If I could I would've been blushing. Carlisle and Esme were behind them. 

"Dearest Bella. Alice is right you look wonderful", Esme told me. All of a sudden I felt very warm arms on my waist. 

"Bella you must be thirsty. How can you be so calm around him and not attack him", Carlisle asked me. Then, turning to look at Emma and Christopher, with the same look on his face. Now that he said something about it I felt a burning in my throat. 

"Bellsie let's get you outside. Are you guys coming", he asked the others. I stepped outside and ran to the forest. 

"Now I understand why you love to run Jakey", I called to the wolf next to me. I used his old nickname because he used mine. He just growled. 

*1 hour l8er* 

After hunting the treaty was finished and I went to the mall with Jake. He accidently ran into the Cullens and the Delani's. Last time when he made the treaty with the Denali's their leader, Tanya, wasn't there. Well it looks like she was there now. He caught her eye and it looked like he saw the sun shine for the first time. I knew what happened instantly. She looked back at him in the same way. I excused myself and Edward looked at Alice. Alice was smiling for some reason. Edward watched me run away. Alice went after me and Jake looked hurt. How many times did I tell him I loved him. What about one million times. I ran to the bathroom and hid in a stall. I was sobbing when Alice came in. 

"Bella. Bella are you okay." 

"No Alice. I'm not."

She walked to my stall and opened it. She was beaming and smiling. I looked up at her in disbelief. 

"Alice how can you be happy when I just lost the love of my life. I can't believe y-." 

"Bella I'm happy because I know that you will find a lasting love. You're beautiful, and smart. You always know what you're doing, even when you don't realize it." 

"I won't ever find love", I told her, hoping she would get the hint to get off the subject. 

"Don't you dare say that. Never, never give up on me. Don't ever say that, because I know who you fall in love with. Now straighten yourself up. Us girls are going shopping while the boys do their own thing. I don't know if you still want Tanya to come-." That's when I stopped her. I put my hand on her mouth and she looked at me again. 

"I do not blame Tanya or Jake for this. They had no way to stop this. It just happened, even if you do love someone else", I finished my rant and we went shopping.

Tanya constantly kept apologizing and I told she had no reason to. We went to all the stores and bought a lot of things. Finally we girls got to my house, and agreed to stay at my house. All the boys decided to stay at the Cullens house. Time went by while we pampered ourselves and got ourselves ready for school. The Denali women looked wonderful. All the boys mouths would drop when they saw us. Well except for Edwards.  
>I really loved Kate's out of the most. Garrett was going to break some jaws, while she was going to break some hearts. Leah and Emma switched styles. Normally Leah wore gray while Emma wore sparkly things. <p>

It was like they did it on purpose. Leah looked really good because the way her skin looked against the clothes. Emma with her pale skin looked wonderful in gray. Now us other girls looked as good. I could never match up to Rose or Alice though.) I looked in the mirror and gasped at the sight. Alice came behind me and whispered in my ear. 

"Bella, you are going to break more hearts than we are. Don't tell me you're not because you're wrong." After that I looked at the clock and it was time to leave.

I jumped in my truck, Emma and Leah. Alice and Rose we're in her yellow Porsche. The Denali's were in Tanya's Green Tahoe. Then we were off to school. When we all arrived everyone's head turned. We already saw the guys were there, so we pulled up next to them. They looked nice as well, but none of them compared to Edward. Jake, Seth and Chris had all eyes on their girls. Emmett looked really nice and so did Jasper, but for some reason Edward was the best looking out of all of them. 

I was staring at him and he caught my eye. I smiled and he shot me a wonderful crooked smile. Did Edward just dazzle me? No this could not be happening to me. Did I just fall for Edward? He was staring at me when I started walking to class and Mike bounded up to me. 

"Hey Bella. You look hot", he said his eyes taking in my new body.

I heard someone come up behind me. I didn't know who it was so I didn't really care. A pair of arms wrapped around my waist and I turned to see who it was. It was Edward. 

"Sorry to startle you, love. I was just seeing who your friend was." Did he just call me love. Then I got his plan. Oh thank you soooo much for the rescue Edward. 

"Sweet heart this is Mike", I said turning back around to look at Mike. 

"You and Jake broke up", he asked sounding happy. Did he not just hear what Edward called me and I called him. 

"Ya. He met some other girl, and I bumped into Edward who's an old friend", I told Mike hoping he would leave me alone. 

"An old friend, huh. Well I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me to a movie or something", he asked a little nervous. I started to say something but Edward beat me to the punch.

"Sorry Mike. She will be taken every night from now on", Edward replied. 

"So what. You can't talk for yourself", Mike asked me. 

"No, I can but Edward said what needed to be said. I didn't think I needed to say anymore",

I replied walking past Mike with Edward. All the boys glared at Edward and the girls at me. I couldn't believe that we were pretend dating. I wish it could be real. I felt a kind of connection to him. Something that pulled me to him. When I was a little girl he was never around me, so I never knew him until now. We walked to our first class, Algebra. We didn't do anything so we just talked. 

"Hey Bella", Delilah said. 

"Hey, how are you?" 

"Good, but I mean I saw you last week and you look totally different. You have a more graceful stride and you look even more beautiful, if that's even possible", she replied. 

"Well thank you for the compliment. Well I feel different too. I don't know why", I lied. I never liked to lie to her. Other than Angela she was my best friend. 

"Oh well. So what's up with you and the new guy", she asked. At least she wasn't like Jess, who spread whatever you said around. 

"Well, he's an old friend and Jake met someone new and we started dating", I answered.  
>"Well that's good. At least you still have someone. Anthony left me for Katrina. Bella, he left me for my sister! How messed up is that!" <p>

"Well did she say yes", I asked trying to keep her calm. 

"She said no, but she's always liked him. We got into an argument over him. She only said no because she knows I still love him", she finished choking at the end a bit.

I couldn't believe it. The bell rang before I could answer and we headed to our next class. Edward pulled me aside. 

"Edward what's wrong", I asked a little worried. 

"Nothing's wrong Bella, everything is right. I've waited for you ever since I found out that I would love you", he replied. I looked at him confused. 

"Alice told me she had a vision that I would love you forever. Now I know she's right I just don't know if you feel the same", he answered. The words 'I would love you forever' made me so happy. 

"I didn't know if you felt that way to me Edward. Of course I love you." With those words he crushed his lips to mine.

I felt a shock but I didn't pull away. When I did I looked and saw Mike really hurt. Then ,as if trying to make me jealous, he pulled Jessica to him and kissed her with all his might. She looked really happy when they pulled away.

After class was over, Edward and I went to the cafeteria. Everyone stared and was whispering. 

"What happened to Jake..." 

"Wow. It's the date one only on the move..." 

"Yes Jacob's single. I could, aww he's dating someone..." 

"I bet I could steal the new guy away from Bella..." I turned my head the direction the voice came from. Of course it was Lauren. Edward looked at me and started talking. 

"Bella don't worry. She doesn't have my heart like you do." We got to the table and Alice was bouncing up and down. Lauren started to walk over, and Alice started giggling. 

"Hey cutie what's your name", Lauren asked Edward. He wasn't paying attention to her. He was smiling at whatever Alice saw. 

"Excuse me but I just asked you a question", she called again. He turned his head towards her. 

"Sorry. My name is Edward Cullen. Can I help you", he asked. 

"Ya you can. How about you come and sit with ME, and leave her here." He started to respond but now it was my turn to talk for him. 

"Sorry Lauren, but he's not going anywhere with you. The reason why is because.  
>1: You're with Tyler.<br>2: he is happily in love with me, and if even try to touch him I will hurt you and you won't heal correctly.  
>Did you get that or do I need to repeat it", I asked smiling at her. <p>

"What so cutie can't talk for himself and no I don't need you to repeat", she said coldly. 

"Sorry Lauren but I would prefer to stay with my Bella", he replied to her. I glared at her and she walked back to her table. 

"Where did the little innocent girl I know go", Alice asked me. 

"She disappeared a long time ago", I replied back laughing. 

"So Bella. We were wondering if you wanted to go clubbing tonight", Rosalie asked me. 

"Ya sure. What could a little dancing do." 

*After school* 

Alice, Rose, and I were the only one's to change into something more clubby if that's how you want to put it. 

"Wow Alice you look wonderful", I told her. 

"Why thank you Bella. You look better than me." 

"No way. Anyways I'd have to say Rose looks the best", I replied a bit embarressed. 

We walked downstairs and my mother was really happy that I fell in love with Edward. Of course you know dads are. Overprotective and always telling you to be careful.  
>I ran in to Edward while walking out to go to my truck. He stopped me. <p>

"How would you like to ride in my car", he asked while standing behind me and breathing on my neck. 

"I would love to", I replied while turning around and meeting his lips. We kissed passionately then broke apart. We walked to his car and he opened my door. 

"Thank you." 

"Anytime, Ms. Swan." 

We finally made it to the club and we found the rest. Emma was on the dance floor with Seth, along with Chris and Leah. Alice was sitting at a really big table with everyone else. 

"Bella, lets go dance", Rose called to me, dragging Alice and making her way to me.

I turned and kissed Edward and left for the dance floor. Edward was talking to Jasper, and Emmett was dancing with Rose. Garret and Kate made their way to the floor. Jake and Tanya were in the corner talking, and Eleazer was with Carmen at the table. I was dancing with Alice when I saw Jasper come up behind her and I felt a pair of hands on my waist. Edward was swaying to the music along with me. After the dance was over the DJ made an announcement. 

"Alright ya'. We gonna slow it down now, so grab a partner and head over to 'dat dance floor." Edward started to make me twirl when I bumped in to a familiar face. 

"Uncle Alec! How wonderful it is to see you", I said. 

"My darling Bella. Aro sends his greetings and Cauis can't wait to see that you've finally become a vampire." 

"Alec, Aunt Jane is home with Derek. Also I would like you to meet Edward", I replied bringing Edward closer. 

"Ah, this is Carlisle first son. I am grateful to meet you. I am Alec", he said to Edward. 

"Yes I've heard about you from Carlisle. And it's nice to meet you Alec." They exchanged a few words and we went back to dancing.

Edward brought me closer and I put my head on his chest. It looked like all of us magical creatures were in the same situation. Edward and I went to the table and sat down. We looked into each others eyes for a very long time and then we left. We got home and no one was home. We sat in the living room watching William Shakespeare's original Romeo and Juliet. Edward repeated Romeo's lines and I Juliet's. Emma finally arrived with Christopher and said their goodbyes to Leah and Seth. Edward decided to go home and I walked him to the door. 

"Don't get into trouble while I'm not there. It wouldn't be fair. Anyways I'll see you later." 

"Don't worry all I'm doing is going hunting, Love. And I'll see you later too. I love you", he whispered in my ear. 

"Not as much as I love you", I replied back and kissed him. Then he walked to his car and left.

(EPOV)  
>I found my true soulmate. Tanya finally left me alone now that she's with that mutt. I can't believe my Bella was with him. When I told her about Alice's vision I saw her eyes light up immediately. Knowing that I can actually love someone and not be afraid of hurting them. After leaving Esme and Carlisle after we moved I remember coming back home after four years of being gone, and saw what Esme went through. I couldn't bear to hurt my mother ever again. As I told Bella I was going hunting I ran straight to the middle of the forest. I captured a mountain lion, a grizzly, and a deer I heard crying. <p>

"MOMMY. Where are you", the sweet little angel cried. 

I ran towards her and saw a beautiful sight. We were near Bella's house of course she heard the crying. Bella was approaching her. 

"Hey what's wrong", she asked coming eye level to her.  
>"I ca-can't f-fin-d mmy mom-my", she said with tears in her eyes. <p>

"What's your name", Bella asked. I started towards them and I got a better look at the girl. I hissed. 

"Edward! What's wrong", Bella asked me turning around. 

"She's a vampire child", I hissed looking closer. 

"How can she be", Bella asked standing in front of the child. "She has a heartbeat and I can smell the blood running through her veins." 

"M-my daddy was a v-vamp-ire, and my m-mom-my was h-um-an"., she said sobbing. Bella turned back towards her. 

"What's your name", she asked again. 

"Renesemee, what's yours", she asked. 

"Isabella, but I like to be called Bella", she answered. 

"You look like my mommy and you look like my daddy", she said pionting at me. 

"My name is Edward. Do you know what your parents names are", I asked. 

"My daddys name is Martin and my mommys name is Serina", she replied. 

"Would you like to meet my dad and mom so we can help you", I asked. 

"Yes please", she replied. I looked at her and she had the same brown eyes Bella had when she was human. My hair color and a mixture of Bella and I. How could that be possible?  
>Bella picked her up and we went to my home. <p>

"Carlisle what could this possibly mean? She looks exactly like Bella and I", I asked. 

"Well son I never told you something, something that you need to know now", Carlisle stated to Edward. 

"Carlise. What are you talking about", I asked him. 

"Bella. We all have human and vampire twins. Sometimes they're born after our change, or after a couple years, months, or days. It seems that your twins have found each other and have fallen in love. I have no clue how they died but I have a feeling that it was destiny", Carlisle finished. 

"I TOLD YOU GUYS YOU WERE DESTINED TO BE TOGETHER", Alice screamed from upstairs. We just chuckled. 

"That is a lot to take in. So what are we supposed to do. Be her parents", Edward asked, brushing his hand through his hair. 

"That is up to you. If not Esme and I could take her in while you guys finish high school." 

"Edward what do you think. I still need to finish but whatever you go with I go with", I said looking up at him.  
>He looked at me with love in his eyes. <p>

"We can take care of her after schools out", he told me kissing me tenderly. I looked at Renesemee and saw her sleeping form. 

"Okay well I have to get home before mom comes looking for me", I said looking at Carlisle. 

"Thank you Isabella. Thank you so much", Esme said coming towards me. 

"You're welcome. Good night everyone", I called. 

Edward ran me home and we were standing in the edge of the forest. The moon was shining bright right on top of us. We were in the circle of it. 

"Thank you again for this night Edward. I really got a learning experience from it", I said looking directly into his eyes. 

"You're not the only one love", He said to me. 

He leaned down and kissed me softly. It was filled with passion, love, and adoration. I deepened the kiss and the next thing I know was I was against a tree. We were really into it until my I heard my mother call my name. 

"I have to go", I whispered into his lips. 

"But I don't want to let you go. I love you too much", he said pulling away. 

"Not as much as I love you", I said giving him one last kiss. I turned and went for the house. 

"How was your night", my mom asked me wiggling her eyebrows. 

"Wonderful. I found out we have twins out there and we found our twins daughter. We will start taking care of her once school is out", I told her going up to my room. 

"well that's interesting", my dad said to me. 

"Yes yes it was."

I got up from my bed and looked outside. I couldn't believe we only had a two weeks till school ends. I looked at the sky and saw there were no clouds. Huh, that's weird. I looked at the ground and saw it there was snow on the ground about three feet deep. I looked at the school with my new sight and saw that it was like five feet deep there. Yay no school, for probably about two days. I went in my closet and decided what I was going to wear. Once the streets are cleared I had a feeling that we were going shopping. I figured I would be going with Alice, Rose, Emma, Mom, and Aunt Jane.  
>I went through my closet and decided some skinny jeans would work, Tennies, a half black shirt and my hoodie. I put them on my bed and went into my side door in my closet where my jewlery and make-up were. I picked out all my designer make-up, jewlery and hair products. <p>

I jumped in the shower and instead of my strawberry shampoo and bodywash I would use my spearmint stuff.  
>I fixed my hair to where it was a messy look but sexy. I put the head band on and walked downstairs. Mom and dad were snuggled up on the couch. <p>

"Hey Bella what are you doing today", Mom asked me. 

"Just asking the girls if they wanted to go shopping. Why", I asked, cocking my head to the side. 

"Just curious. Oh and can I go with you. I'm in some dire need of new uh certain types of clothing", she said giving my dad a pointed look. 

"What I said I was sorry. I didn't mean too but you were too temt-",  
>"Um ew and your daughter is right here. I don't need to know that", I said putting my hands over my ears. <p>

"Sorry Bells", dad said to me. I picked up my new phone. I got the new mytouch slide. I looked in my phonebook until I came across Emma. 

"Hey Emma, you wanna go shopping and see if your mom wants to come", I asked her.  
>"Ya mom said she would go to", she replied giggling. <p>

"Cool. What are you laughing at?" 

"Christopher tried eating spaghetti and lets say it went out his nose again", she said and I heard a thump. I have a feeling she just fell to the floor laughing.  
>I was doubled over with laughter. <p>

"How in the world did this come up", I asked in between giggles. 

"He said he wanted to find out if he could still eat his favorite food." 

"Oh well, Mom and I will meet you guys soon. Ok Later", I said hanging up after she said bye. 

"MOM. AUNT JANE AND EMMA ARE GOING WITH US", I shouted at her. 

"Ok Bella you don't have to yell because of our hearing", she said rubbing her ears. 

"I know. I thought it would be funny", I said to her. 

"Well I'm ready I talked to Jane while you were on the floor laughing." 

"Okay well I'm just going to pick up Alice and Rose because she probably saw it coming. The roads are clear so You can go pick up Aunt Jane and Emma", I told her tossing her the Camaro's keys. Her's was Hot Pink with a Neon Blue on it. Aunt Jane had the same one except the colors were switched. 

I pulled up the drive way in my Titan. It's my baby. Midnight blue with Black flames down the sides. I still have to thank Jake for it. He did the paint job so I was extremely happy. 

"Bella", Alice called. 

"Hey Ally", I replied using her old nick name. 

"Izzy", Rose called out. I don't know why she called me that but I like it. 

"What's up Rosalicious", I said laughing. 

"Oh I like that." 

"AND NO EMMETT YOU CAN'T USE THAT NICKNAME. IF I FIND OUT YOU DID I WILL KILL YOU SOME HOW SOME WAY. DON'T DOUBT ME", I screamed at him in the house. You could hear an 'awww' inside. Also you could hear a thump and laughing. 

"I have a bad feeling that was Jasper", We all said together. 

"And you're all right", Edward said coming out of the house. 

He came up to me encircled my waist and kissed me. 

"Why hello handsome", I said giggling. 

"Why hello to you beautiful", he said kissing me again.  
>Alice cleared her throat and said, "Your mom just picked them up. Time to go Bella." <p>

"Grr. Bite me Alice", I said back to her. I took my keys out of my pocket and twirled them in my hands.  
>"Well then let's go", I said opening my door and hopping in my lifted truck. <p>

I turned it on and blared the music. Solo by Jason Derulo came on and I turned it up even more. It was funny because I was used to it along with all the girls. My stereo in the back was a double speaker and it was awsomo.  
>The boys covered their ears while the girls got in laughing. Esme was at work so it was just us younger girls, mom , and Aunt Jane.<br>I looked at the girls' clothes closer and loved them. 

"Ally Rosalicious I love your clothes." 

"I love yours too", Alice said looking at them with approval. 

"I like the tom boyish look", Rose said too. 

Wait till you see your mom and Aunt. They look like twins. Oh and you and Emma look alike too", Alice said to me. 

"Well I'll see right now." 

*5 mins l8r* 

"Wow Alice you are right", I said looking at them.

My god. Mom and Aunt Jane look exactly alike. Then I remembered that my dad and Uncle Derek were twins. I started laughing really hard to where it hurt my ribs.  
>"Bella what's wrong", Emma asked me.<br>"Well my mom and your mom look alike and then our dad's are twins.", I said. For some reason I thought it was funny. 

"Oh and look at us Bells. We look alike too", she said finally getting to the point and reason why I thought it was funny. 

I finally looked at my friends and they looked at us like we were crazy.  
>"Well, let's go shopping now Izzy", Alice said to me. <p>

"Okay." 

We walked in and you'll never guess who we bumped into. Another vampire. I wasn't watching where I was going and looking around at the stores we haven't gone into yet and then BOOM. 

"Oh I'm so sorry", I said to him. 

"It's okay. It happens alot", he said to me. 

"Well it was my fault. By the way my name's Bella", I said helping him up. 

"Chase Michaels. It's nice to meet you Bella-"  
>"Swan. Bella Swan", I said looking in his eyes. <p>

He could even give Edward a run for his money. This man was just any woman's dream. Brown hair, a perfect face and body. Then I realized that he didn't have the gold or red colored eyes. They were the color of the moon. A silverish blue.  
>I gasped. <p>

"You are a vampire right", I asked him. 

"Ya why", he asked confused. 

"Well I've never seen a vampire with eyes like you. Only Gold or red", I said looking at his eyes with more intensity. 

"Well I don't really feed off of animals or humans", he said looking at the ground. 

"Well then what do you feed off of", I asked. 

"Well I-" 

"BELLA", Alice screamed. 

"Over here Al", I said back in a normal tone. 

"Oh we've been looking everywhere for you and well Edward-", she stopped talking as her and the other girls walked towards me and saw who I was with. 

"Well who is this", Rosalie asked me. 

"Hello. I'm Chase. Chase Michaels", Chase said kissing Rose's hand. 

"I'm Rosalie. This is Alice, Emma, Renee, and Jane", she said pointing at everyone. 

"Well I must ask what are all of you lovely ladies doing out here on your own." 

"We decided since today and tomorrow were going to be snow days, we would go shopping and all of the boys would stay at home and do whatever they do", Emma replied. 

"Well if I were with any of the boys I wouldn't let you out of my sight", he told all of us. 

"Why thank you", we all said. 

"Bella, Edward is going to show up around that corner in about two minutes. Just thought you would want to know", she said giggling.  
>And within two minutes he turned that corner and saw me talking to the girls and Chase. I turned around and ran to him. <p>

"So what you couldn't stay away for very long could you", I said to him kissing him slowly. 

"I guess not", he said against my lips.  
>I giggled. <p>

"Well we just met someone else that I bumped into. Literally. 

"Hello my name is Edward Cullen. It's nice to meet you", he said shaking hands with Chase. 

"Chase Michaels." 

"Well it's time to go now Bella. Your dad wants you home", Edward said to me. 

"Edward, Charlie would've called me", mom said to him, 

"And Derek would've called me telling me that Emma had to go home", Aunt Jane said to him.  
>I looked at Emma, Alice, and Rosalie with a suspicious look. <p>

"Edward can I talk with my girls real quick. You can talk with mom and aunt Jane", I said pulling away from him .I pulled the girls with me. 

"Alice what's going on", I asked her. 

"I don't know. He was going to finish the day with us and then when he met Chase the vision changed", she said looking confused. 

"I think I know what's going on", Emma said narrowing her eyes in the direction where Edward was. 

"What", Rose asked her. 

"He's jealous. He thinks that you're cheating on him with Chase", Emma said. Rose narrowed her eyes as well and Alice gasped. I kept shaking my head. 

"We've only been going out for like a day", I said to her. 

"Ya and you've both already said I love you to each other, right", Rose asked me. 

"Well ya because I felt the same thing with Jake but this is stronger", I said looking at all of

them confused. 

"Edward was never like that with Tanya", Alice said to Rose. 

"Because we all knew he didn't love her", Rose respondede in a 'duh' voice. That had me crackin up. 

"Wow Rosaliciouls. I never knew you were like that." 

"Well I have my moments but Edward is getting possesive", she said starting to get serious. 

"Jake wasn't like that either", I said still giggling. 

"Neither is Seth", Emma said. 

"Well Jasper and Emmett aren't like that either and we've been in love for over than sixty years", they replied. 

"So that tells you that Eddie boy is being possesive", Alice said. 

"Oh great. What do I do?" 

"Talk with him and let things work out", Rose said. 

"Okay."

*three weeks l8r*  
>I talked with Edward and he said he wouldn't do it again. High school was over and we started taking care of Renesmee.<br>She was really sweet and kind and said I was exactly like her mommy. 

***FLASHBACK***  
>I was taking care of Renesmee <p>

"Izzy", she said to me. She liked Alice's nickname for me so that's what she called me. 

"Yes Nessie", I asked. She needed a nickname so that was her nickname. 

"You act alot like my mommy. But Edward doesn't a thing like daddy", she said softly. 

"Oh really. What did your daddy act like", I asked her. I got a really bad feeling in my stomach. 

"Well he didn't look at mommy like she was something to eat or give her a lustful stare", she replied looking at me.  
>She was really smart for her age and I'm suprised she knew what lustful meant. <p>

"Really. How did he treat your mommy", I asked. 

"He would pick her up and run around the house with her. He would just look in her eyes not caring who looked at them. He would always hold her close and not say a word whenever she got hurt. He loved her to no end", she said with a dazed expression on her pretty little face. 

"Oh."  
>*<span><strong>END OF FLASHBACK<strong>*

It's been a couple days since we had that conversation and realised that Edward did nothing like that. He did the exact opposite. I came home from work and on the counter my mom and dad left me a note.

_Dear Isabella,  
>The Cullens wanted to ask if you could pick up Renesmee for the weekend. They have to go hunting and will be back within next week. They said just head over there whenever. Your mother and I are hunting with Derek and Jane.<br>The kids will be by around 4._

_Love you Sweet Heart,_

_Daddy._

I looked at the clock. It read 3:55. They should be here any second. Right then and there the doorbell rang. I went to the door and there was Leah, Chris, Seth, Emma, Jacob, and Tanya. 

"Hey guys, what's up", I asked them. 

"Nothin much", answered Leah and Seth. 

"Ya same here", Jacob and Tanya replied. 

"Are you picking up Nessie today", Chris asked me. 

"Ya we can head over there right now", I replied. 

"Yay. I get to play with my little cousin", Emma said bouncing around. 

We got in the car and made our way to the Cullens household.  
>I walked in and Alice and Rose were there at the door. They had sullen expressions on there face. <p>

"Guys what's wrong", I asked them. 

"Bella please turn around and go home", Alice said in a chocked voice. 

"Why? Alice what the hell happened", I asked her. 

"Bella don't go upstairs please", Rose begged me. 

I went straight to the kitchen and saw Esme over the sink sobbing. Emmett was taking out what looked like anger out on a boulder. In the distance you could see trees falling down. I had a feeling Jasper was out there. I looked for Carlisle and found him in the dining room his head in his hands. I rounded on Rose and Alice.  
>"Where is Nessie and what the hell happened". I asked getting worried. <p>

"Nessie's asleep and Edward-" 

She was cut off by two groans. I ran upstairs to the room and saw my worst nightmare.  
>Edward was in bed with another vampire with brown hair. They looked at me and you could see wide golden eyes and narrowed eyes that were the same color as Chase's. I was chocking on air. <p>

"What. Just because I don't give you my innocence you go and get in bed with Chase's m-mate", I asked him. 

"B-bella? This isn't what you think it is", he said in a rush. 

"Oh no. This is exactly what it looks like. Well don't expect to see Renesmee anymore and only in your family's thoughts. This relationship is over", I said giving him the necklace that he gave me back. With that I turned and walked out of the door.

**A/N: Okay do you see how childish I was? Ha. Well this is the whole story and I had to go back and edit it and all that bull. Well This is how I started out and I hope you all like at least a bit of it. I plan on writing a sequel but I will after ALL of my stories are finished...**


End file.
